User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 2 - The Den
After getting out of the room, i meet a girl who must be my age. She wears clothes that make her look like a mechanic. She stares at me, then nods and say: "All right, i'll need your '''God Arc' now."'' I stare back and let out: "What for?" She smiles despite my mild aggressiveness and replies: "So i can tend to it. You're not allowed to walk around the '''Den' with it. God Arcs needs their rest too, you know! They're your comrades, not just weapons!"'' Anyone else would have found that last line strange. Anyone that don't know what it's like to be a Gods Eater. How much does she know? I look at my reflection on the cold steel of the blade, then extend my arm, putting my God Arc in its resting case. Almost immediatly, i feel a sense of parting, as if i'm leaving a vital part of me here. With it, my wariness around the girl fades. She pats the case and says, extending her hand to me: "I'm Licca. '''Licca Kusonoki'. And you must be the New-Type Gods Eater everyone's talking about! Nice to meet you!"'' I clasp her hand gently, then shake it and say: "Call me Skyreaper." She gives me an interrogative look, but then looks back upon the God Arc Storage Room and say: "Alright then, i have work to do. You must be off to meet your advisor!" I nod and walk away. People, again and again. I'm now at the lounge, where i can see Gods Eater taking their mission before setting off. I want to follow them, but right now i can't. I touch the handle of my combat knife, strapped to my belt. At least i'm not entirely unarmed. I sit down next to a fidgetting guy who must be a bit younger than me, clothed in sunny colours. I hope he won't be --'' ''"Hey, you want some gum?" Geez. He wants to talk. "Looks like i used the last piece. Sorry about that." No need. "I'm '''Kota Fujiki.'"'' Good for you, i guess. "...Oh well, i'm still your senior by a nanosecond." You '''what?' '' A strict-looking woman soon arrives. "Stand up." The other hesitates. She must be the Advisor. We both stand up while she lectures us about our duties, and introduce herself: Tsubaki Amamiya. She then turn around in my direction and tell me to go meet Doctor Paylor Sakaki for my Medical Checkup. I find the room, where the Director and the Doctor welcome me while throwing accusations at each others. Could we get to the part where i leave this room? '''Without' having to endure your battle of smartasses?'' As usual, my complains are silent. Others find me not too talkative, they're right. I distantly listen to the Director's lecture about my duties. "I expect great things from you." "You won't be disappointed." i reply quietly. My reply seems to please the Director, and he leaves, leaving me with that creepy-smiling old doctor. "Lay on that bed. You'll feel sleepy for a little while...just a cat nap, so to speak..." I get the distinct impression that he sees me as a test subject rather than a living being. "Sweet dreams." ---- After waking up, i still feel sleepy. The Doc seems to have been generous on the dose. I get up and start the day with some workout to clear my mind. I end it when i feel my muscles burning. Keeping my body in shape is a good way to fill my days when i'm not in a mission. I get out of my room, and spot two Gods Eater 'talking. One of them look my way and say: ''"Speak of the devil! So you're the new brat they sent us!" He's got long blonde hair and a smug air. I walk towards them, only because they're standing between me and the elevator. I don't like you. "So, brat, what's your name? Not that you'll survive long enough for me to remember it, but..." "Skyreaper." He laughs and look at the other, a red-haired guy with a green jacket. "That's not a name!" I step closer to him and say calmly: "That's all you need to know." I walk away from him, not adding one word. I hear him laugh with the other. In the elevator, i smash my fist into the wall, venting my anger. ''''SKYREAPER' This is my name now. Until the day i die. '' ''My punishment. My duty. My destiny. 'SKYREAPER' 'The one that slices the skies open' '' ''If that's what i'm needed to do to end this all, then so be it. I will fear no reproach. I will not cower in shame. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic